How to get into the Dragon Academy
by hiccupandtoothlessforever
Summary: Join Jay on her way to becoming a full member of the dragon academy! Find a weird colored dragon, a strange relationship, and a girls crush on Hiccup himself!
1. Chapter 1

**Another story! I keep finding old stories I'm still working on. Oh well.**

* * *

Jay looked out her window and sighed as Hiccup and the gang flew by her window. Oh how desperately she wanted to join them. It had been at least a year since Hiccup had trained that Night Fury and defeated the Green Death. Jay had always watched him as he and the other teens flew around the island on their dragons.

Jay was a thirteen year old girl a year younger then Hiccup, she had straight black hair that she held up with a head band, her skin was tan, her eyes a forest green, she never wore skirts, she wore a beautiful purple dyed shirt, brown leggings, and she had a black fur vest. She had a skinny frame, she couldn't lift an ax but she could swing a sword faster than you could blink. But most of all Jay had a huge crush on Hiccup.

She sighed again as she walked over to the forge her sword hanging on the right side of her waist and her satchel hanging on the left, her book in her hand. She had been working at the Forge since Hiccup started the academy.

"Hello Jay how are we doing today?" Asked Gobber leaning over the counter to look at her. "Fine." Said Jay still lost in her thoughts. She walked into the forge and set her satchel and book on the desk in the corner of the room.

"Something on your mind?" Asked Gobber looking at her with concern. "No I'm fine Gobber." Snapped Jay.

"Okay. Okay no need to snap." Said Gobber defensively.

Jay winced at the hurt tone in his voice and said "Sorry Gobber there is something on my mind but you wouldn't understand."

Gobber smiled and said "Is it about Hiccup?"

Jay gaped at him. "How did you know?" Gobber chuckled

"Hiccup did the same thing when he had his mind on Astrid Hofferson, he still does as a matter of fact." Jay blushed and remembered the night when Gobber had found out that she did have a crush on Hiccup.

It had been a little over a week after the defeat of the Green Death and Jay had helped Gobber sharpen weapons and make shields. She had been writing in her diary and Gobber had looked over her shoulder to read

_'Dear diary,_

_Hiccup has been sleeping for over a week and I'm starting to worry, I've always had a little crush on him and I can't help but think of him when I work in the forge…'_

Jay had looked up and screamed bloody murder then when she heard Gobber chuckle. 'Do you know what PRIVECY means!?' Jay had yelled her fury boiling up. Gobber had promised not to tell anybody about it and she kept a sharp eye open for any signs that he had told some one. But Gobber had kept his promise and Jay was thankful for that.

But still Jay changed the subject quickly.

"How big is the order today?"

"Uh…not big all I need to do now is to sharpen the blades over there." Said Gobber pointing to a little pile of daggers on the ground.

"Okay I got them." Said Jay starting her work.

"Hey Gobber hey…oh hi Jay." Said the annoying voice of Snotlout. Jay cursed under her breath as Snotlout tried to flirt with her.

"Hello Snotlout what can we do for you." Said Jay not turning around as she almost finished the order. "Well could you sharpen my ax. We're learning how to fight without dragons…Astrid's idea. Stupid right?"

Jay set down the last blade she had been sharpening and said "No that is actually a really smart idea."

"Ya that's what I said!" Said another voice.

Jay turned around and gasped. The whole gang was right outside the window. The person how had talked had been no other than Hiccup. Gobber picked up the pile of daggers and left without a word knowing Jay had this under control.

"D-do you g-guys need something too?" Asked Jay her mouth going numb.

"I need a date." Said Snotlout making kissy faces.

"Snotlout don't make her puke." Scolded Astrid hitting him in the back of the head.

Jay smiled and said "Well anything for the best riders on Berk?" The gang smiled at her compliment and Hiccup stepped up and said "If you don't mind Jay could you grab my shield from the desk." Jay turned around and nodded hiding a blush.

"I still need my ax sharpened!" Yelled Snotlout.

Jay muttered "Sure Snotbreath." under her breath. As she picked the shield off of the desk her book fell off of it and landed on the floor spilling all the loose paper on to the floor. Jay sighed and stopped to pick up all the designs and things she had wrote. After she picked them all up she went back to the gang and set her book down on the table while she handed Hiccup's shield to him.

"Here you go!" Said Snotlout as he tossed the ax at her. Everything went in slow motion to Jay she ducked and the ax just barely missed the top of her head just cutting a few hairs from off the top.

Jay put her hand on her chest as she breathed deeply. She looked over at the gang and seeing their concerned faces made her smile weakly before her mouth dropped to a frown again.

She stood up weakly her knees shaking visibly and stumbled to where the ax had dug its self into the ground.

"'My ax needs sharpened' my butt that thing almost took her head off!" Yelled Astrid looking like she didn't want anything more then to chop Snotlout's head off.

Hiccup looked at Jay and asked "Are you okay?" Jay nodded her eyes filling up with tears as she pulled and pulled not being strong enough to pull the ax out of the ground.

"Ugg! Fine I'll help her!" Said Snotlout walking inside and lifting the ax out easily. He handed it to her and said trying to flirt again "You know you could always work out in my parents' basement with me. You need it."

Jay snapped.

She dropped the ax and took out her sword and before Snotlout could say anything else. "Get out of here your on _MY_ turf." Snotlout gulped as the point of the blade hit his throat. He stumbled out and hid behind Astrid.

* * *

Jay is practically me just with a different name and in a cooler world!


	2. HJ

**I haven't been working on this one at all. Wow...sorry again I guess. -_-**

Jay sheathed her sword and picked the ax up again and struggled to carry it over to the sharpening wheel. She turned her back to the gang and so they couldn't see her tears that were starting to fall. After a while she wiped her eyes acting like she was wiping sweat from her forehead. She took the ax and examined it, "Nice ax Snotlout. It's got a nice handle on it. Hmmm… by the design I'm guessing it's a family heirloom?" She turned around and walked over to the group who were all now relaxed from her sudden outburst.

Snotlout nodded and smiled while boldly flexing his muscles. Jay set the ax on the counter she looked over to where she set her book and noticed it wasn't there. "What the…" She muttered while looking under the counter and looked over it to see if it had fallen. "Where's my book!?" Screamed Jay now becoming frantic. She jumped over the counter and began look on the ground.

"What's wrong Jay?" Asked Astrid.

"My book…It's gone…I missed placed it probably…or those Terrible Terrors took it…no the dragons wouldn't take it would they…oh where is it!" Jay was now on the ground on her hands and knees searching for it. She jumped back over the counter and looked on the ground there too.

Jay heard giggling and she looked over the counter to see Ruffnut and Tuffnut holding something between them reading it. "Twins what are you reading?" Asked Jay causally as she jumped back over the counter and walked over to them.

"A book." Said Ruffnut and Tuffnut said "Your book." Ruffnut slapped him and Tuffnut yelped.

"Well can I have it back?" Asked Jay politely hoping it wouldn't be a battle.

"Nope."

"Come on Ruff just give her book back." Said Hiccup crossing his arms over his chest. Ruffnut shook her head. The twins ran over to their dragons and flew off. Jay's shoulders fell as her diary, blue prints, and pictures flew away.

"You coming?" Asked Hiccup sitting on Toothless holding his hand out to her. Jay took it and Hiccup helped her up.

Once she was seated behind him he said "Hold on." Toothless shot up into the air and Jay screamed and she wrapped her hands around Hiccup's waist. Once they where air born Jay looked around and saw Astrid, Fishlegs, and Snotlout right behind them, riding on their own dragons.

Jay looked out and spotted the Zippleback right in front of them. After awhile of going straight the twins went into a dive and Toothess did the same. Jay wrapped her arms around Hiccup tighter now and she buried her face in his tunic as the dive steepened. The dragons pulled out of the dive at the last minute and were now flying towards the forest.

"Jay hold onto your lunch okay!" Yelled Astrid as they came nearer to the trees. At the last moment the twins tried to get each head to go different ways ending up with them colliding and falling. The rest of the gang landed near the crash landing site. Jay jumped off happily and fell to her hands and knees. "Whoa." She gasped as her head stopped spinning. Then she noticed papers spewed all over the muddy ground.

She picked one up and said "No…no…no..." All her papers where on the ground covered in mud and if not then torn to pieces. She picked up every single piece of paper that she could find and looked at the mess in her hands.

She looked up and saw one piece of paper in Ruffnut's hands as she carried it over to her. "Here sorry for you know..." Jay grabbed the piece of paper from her hands and looked at it. On the piece of paper was written _'H+J'_ surrounded by a heart. Jay's fists crumbled the piece of paper and she held all the papers to her chest as she stood up and ran into the forest.

Jay didn't know where she was running all she knew is that she was about to burst into tears and she didn't want her crush to see her crying like a baby.

Jay ran until she found a cove when she walked in she found a little crevice in the wall and squeezed herself in. She set all the papers down beside her and uncrumbled the one Ruffnut had saved. She stared at that piece of paper until she couldn't hold onto the tears anymore. She set the paper in top of the others and brought her knees up to her chest. She held onto her knees and a sob came out of her mouth followed by more and soon she was crying loudly.

Hiccup landed in the cove followed by the rest of the gang he heard a sob that came out of a crevice in the cove wall. "Jay? You here?" He heard the sobs quite down and he heard a small shaky voice that said "Go away."

"All she needs is a hug from Snotlout." Said Snotlout walking over to the wall and sticking his head in.

"I said go away!" Yelled Jay punching Snotlout in the face. Snotlout backed up dazed and quickly walked back over to the group with a bloody nose.

"I think we should go, she seems to be fine." Hiccup shook his head and walked over to the crevice and stuck his hand in there.

Jay was shocked she had her fist up and ready to punch the next face who would dare to peek inside, but instead of her next victim all she saw was a hand. "Jay may I come in?" Asked Hiccup still holding his hand out. Jay uncurled her fist and held her hand out until it matched it with his. His hand was just a slight bigger than hers.

Hiccup let out a sigh as their hands connected. He bent down and climbed inside. Jay scooted down further into the crevice to give him room. "Are you okay?" Asked Hiccup facing her so his back was to the opening blocking out any sound from getting out. Jay nodded her head and wiped away a stray tear. "What's so important about those papers Jay?" Asked Hiccup softly. Jay took out one of the least dirty sheet's and handed it to him. It was a blue print on a new kind of saddle for Toothless she was going to show Hiccup. "This is really good Jay… Did you come up with this yourself?" Jay shook her head and pointed at him. "Me what did I do?"

Jay looked down and said. "It's a blue print for a new saddle for Toothless. See the saddle would be made out of black leather and the metal would have black dye so you two could fly at night without being seen better. It's based off of your designs which I found in the room above the Forge. I had thought about it, and thought that if you got into a sticky situation and you needed help but you weren't able to control Toothless's tail, so I decided to put a lever on the tail, you could just pull the lever on the side of the tail down then he could control it himself. You would be free of whatever you had got yourself into."

"I don't get myself into _that _many sticky situations!" Laughed Hiccup

"Sure you don't!" Joked Jay.

"Well we should go then." Said Hiccup starting to wriggle out of the crevice.

"Wait!" Said Jay quickly.

"Hmm?" Asked Hiccup surprised when Jay wrapped him in a hug.

"Thank you." She whispered before giving Hiccup a shove that made him tumble out. She grabbed her papers and climbed out of the crevice and stretched. Hiccup stood up and ran his fingers through his hair. "Was that shove really necessary?"

Jay smiled and said rubbing her blood shot eyes "Next time move faster you slow poke." The twins walked up to Jay and looked down at her.

"Sorry." They said in unison and they sure did look like it.

"It's okay I guess…all I need to do now is…rewrite everything." She said the last part with an infuriated sigh.

**Forget what I said in the last chapter. Jay is a girl from Berk, who likes Hiccup...Just saying...I like Hiccup to but i'm not at all as cool as she is. I'm more insane than she is but she's like 20% cooler than me(See what i did there Brony's?) **


End file.
